reincarnatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Summary/Green Zone
Green Zone Chapter 217 - 232 The Green Zone is a MMORPG world. Hansoo must choose a starting point and will have to travel across the Green Zone to a matching endpoint. There he can "log out" and go to the next (Blue) zone. The problem is that other players can die and revive, but Hansoo and the other humans will die permanently if killed. Other players perceive them as "bug characters" that can be killed without any punishments and will drop amazing artifacts. So they must survive the Green Zone while being hunted by all the (millions of) players. Hansoo chooses to start at Bellum War Fortress to find a secret artifact in a nearby dungeon, "The Great Maze of the Ains". There, in the 4th level, he can find Solo numbering 3 Artifact <God's Flail>. After he gets that, he will go down to a secret area in the 5th level that no one has found at this time. To do that, he takes a skull on the first floor, when another player makes a scene by reactivating a red gem. A few things happen when the red gem activates; undead start attacking from everywhere, the maze is closed down, and a nearby kingdom starts to prepare for war against the Bellum War Fortress. Hansoo ignores all these and takes the skull and heads down. Along the way, he meets up with other humans who he brings along with him, and gets found out as a "bug player" and is put on a blacklist by the bug-player-hunting-clan . Once on the blacklist, all players in the game will attack him, thinking he is a bug player and he can never be safe again. In the dungeon, one of the players turns out to be a disguised human. After Hansoo lets him go free, he comes back and invites Hansoo to the secret human village, . Chapter 233 - 240 Hansoo meets the leader of the Ant Tunnels, , who has met the Prophet of the Ains. He therefore knows a bit of the Ains' history and guesses that Hansoo is here to break the cursed seal that suppresses the Ains. He agrees to help Hansoo and tries to convince the whole village to follow Hansoo as well. During this time, the Scarlet Demons come into the maze to hunt Hansoo. They are considered the strongest of the bug player killers, all at level 250 (max), and 2 of them have weapons enhanced by S-rank Spirit Stones. It turns out that they had forced Kamiyou to create the Ant Tunnels and collect bug players for them, with the condition that only 10% would be killed every year. They therefore easily find the hidden village and start killing everyone. Hansoo holds them off while the rest go to the hidden seal. Hansoo manages to kill 10 of their strongest members and joins the rest of the village at the cursed seal. He is unable to stop either the mana or the seal itself, so instead he chooses to remove the item that binds it all together. This item is <God's Flail>. Chapter 241 - 258 God's Flail puts Hansoo through a test to determine his worthiness. He passes and gets the help of 66,666 souls which he has to absorb. He uses it to easily defeat the Scarlet Demons, and the humans use this opportunity to hunt the rest of the players in the dungeon. Thus they all level up quickly and get strong items. The Ain Prophet appears and allies herself with Hansoo, but then <Arthus Krancheska> comes to retrieve God's Flail. Hansoo tells the humans to carry out a certain mission while he and the Ain Prophet distract Arthus and later defeat him through the use of his new skill , which is the 5th skill of Nurmaha's Ring. Chapter 259 - 264 The humans head to the War Fortress while Hansoo calls up the humans from the Yellow Zone. They meet up at the War Fortress and band together. Hansoo told all of them to take control of the Golden Dragon Formation which controls all the mana from the dungeon node. Hansoo and the Ain prophet finish their fight with Arthus and proceed to the War Fortress to help out. Eloa, who was left in charge of the Formation, realizes she can't defeat them and uses her ultimate defensive skill to cover the entire formation forcing Hansoo to use the full Nine Dragons Spear. Before Hansoo could take control of the formation, Clementine's underling with the dark aura summons an extremely strong person by using some yet to be known favor. This person is Tiamet Kratus, who is the strongest person in the empire and has lived for a thousand years. He attempts to kill Hansoo through a small dimensional portal only large enough for his finger due to being unable to leave the White Dragon Arena, but the Ain Prophet, Mudusella, manages to close his portal. At the same time, she gives the Ain's blessing to Hansoo (as a symbol on his chest) and teleports him to the Spirit Lands. Chapter 265 - 274 Hansoo figures out he is supposed to cross the mountain range. He follows the symbol on his chest for 3 days while fighting through the beasts and players in the Spirit Lands. He finally finds something underneath the ice but is surrounded by the players who are chasing him. He uses the Nine Dragons Spear to blast a hole into the ground and found something buried. He goes through the walls using Nurmaha's Ring and realizes it is a large spaceship that has been buried for a long time. He hopes to find a proper spirit in here and not just a spirit stone. The players try to follow him but are repelled by the spaceship walls. Jang Oh teleports over at the command of Tiamet Kratus and is ordered to kill Hansoo. They fight and more things are revealed about Jang Oh's back story. Jang Oh is one of Clementine's Dark Lords who stayed back in the Green Zone. Clementine came to an agreement with Tiamet that she would control and limit the movements of the humans in return for allowing her people to go safely from a certain login zone to the logout zone at the capital. Tiamet agreed since he feared that the humans would cross the mountain range and find something there that he wished to stay hidden. Jang Oh then started the Anteater Clan with the purpose of killing off bug players (humans) that were not on Clementine's side. Jang Oh used his spirit of darkness to fight Hansoo but started losing. Taehee took over his body and wanted to talk to Hansoo but Hansoo just started fighting her. Hansoo manages to defeat him/her and Jang Oh runs away, but meanwhile a player has activated the ship's engine. Hansoo finds out that the Ain's blessing that Mudusella gave him actually has administrator privileges and can control the spaceship. Chapter 275 - 281 Hansoo starts to question the control panel of the ship about the objective of the ship. It's revealed to be a colony ship to migrate the race to a new planet. Hansoo asks if the race still exists on the planet but before the ship could answer, it warns him of a tremendous amount of energy about to hit the ship. The energy is from a cannon from the Empire's capital. The ship shields itself and Hansoo decides to find a Spirit before it crashes, else the cannon will puncture a hole through the ship and the mana storm outside will kill him. The ship crash lands. Tiamet decides to deal with Hansoo himself. He arrives in the War Fortress to slaughter the adventurers. He breaks the shield protecting the War Fortress with 2 mere hits. He is stopped by Mudusella. Hansoo tames a Spirit forcefully by beating it into submission and is able to protect himself from the mana storm. He exits the ship and discovers a tower and city over the Mountain Ranges. He heads towards the tower. As Hansoo tries to remember the past, his head begins to hurt. Tiamet arrives to the Mountain Ranges and causes an avalanche to bury the crashed ship. He chases after Hansoo and attacks him. He discovers that Hansoo has 3 Skills of Annihilation in him. Tiamet states that sooner of later, Hansoo will destroy himself due to the skills. Due to the mana storm, Tiamet's abilities are hindered. It's revealed that Mudusella allowed Tiamet to chase after Hansoo. The Ains stop the adventurers from heading over to help Hansoo and tells them to be patient and that weaklings shouldn't butt in. The players inside the crashed ship revives. Tiamet beats Hansoo and threatens to kill everyone he knows and loves. Hansoo's pains in his head worsens. While Hansoo was fighting Tiamet, the Spirit in Hansoo was looking through his memories and saw that Hansoo's soul has countless cracks on it. The Spirit calls Hansoo's consciousness and tells him about Fusion. Without Fusion, one of them will die, either due to Hansoo's cracked soul or by Tiamet. Fusion allows one to use the entire power of the Spirit but only one of them will survive. The one who survives gains control over the body. The Fusion process begins and Hansoo and the Spirit goes through each other's memories. The one to endure them longest will win. Hansoo begins going through the memories of the Spirit from a thousand years ago. It is revealed that the Spirit was created to be used by Mudusella. Chapter 282-288 The history of the Green Zone is revealed. 1000 years ago, humans conquered medicine, land, sea, and space and were able to live up to 300 years. And soon they discovered a new energy source, the Energy Node. By absorbing the energy into the human body, the humans were able to gain superhuman strength. They begin to harness this energy until the node overloaded and the entire world was flipped. Volcanoes erupted and ashes filled the sky. A long ice age descended. The humans retreated to a tower powered by an energy node. It shielded them from the ice storm that raged outside. The humans began preparing for emigration to a new planet called Tiamet. In order to manage the tower, the genius and savior of humankind, Nepallem, created the Spirit system, an artificial energy system, and the Enhanced Race, beings able to use the Spirit system. Among the enhanced race were 2 series called the MSL series and the TMT series. The 98 sisters MSL series managed the tower and the 100 TMT series protected the humans. The MSL series were called Mudusella and run the Mudusella System. This system uses the souls of 20 million humans to make calculations on how to survive. It used the leftover calculative powers to create a Virtual Reality game called Exodus for the 20 million humans. The game recorded every memory, action patterns, and emotions of the people and turned them into calculative variables. The humans were split into grades. 1st Grade Citizens were given the right to control the enhanced race. 3rd Grade Citizens were to be used by the MSL series to power the Mudusella System by playing the Virtual Reality game. The 2nd Grade Citizens are the rest. Plans for the emigration begin. 1st Grade and 2nd Grade Citizens, and the enhanced race were to board the ship. The 3rd Grade Citizens were to be left behind in their Virtual Reality game and die. Tiamet tries to save Astania, a 3rd Grade Citizen who saved him from being beaten and harassed by humans who he could not fight back against due to restrictions. Tiamet decides to kidnap her and take her aboard. One of the 1st Grade Citizens stops him and uses the TMT series to knock him consciousness and force him and Astania off. It is then that Nepallem and the Fairy appear. The crisis in the world was a setup by God. Nepallem was tasked to transform the planet for Earth's humans who were coming in 1000 years. Nepallem uses the tower to absorb the ice storms all around the world and compresses them near the tower. The Fairy tells Tiamet that he was born with the Transcendent Star and given the right to become a Transcendent. It offers him a trade. Tiamet gains power and kills the 1st Grade Citizens who could control the Enhanced Race and frees the 2nd Grade Citizens and the Enhanced Race. The Fairy seals the memories of the inhabitants. The 2nd Grade Citizens created the Kingdoms and Empire. The Enhanced Race, the Ains, were sealed. The 3rd Grade Citizens became the players. If anyone were to discover the 3rd Grade Citizens in the tower then they would all disappear, including Astania. To save her, Tiamet is tasked to transcend. For a thousand years, he absorbed and suppressed mana inside his body until the day he broke through. Hansoo endures the longest and the Fusion is completed. Chapter 289-295 Hansoo uses the Spirit to control the mana storm and beat Tiamet. The players in the Spaceship activate it and use it to climb the Mountain Range. There, they discover the tower and broadcast it to the world. The Players begin to disappear, incuding Astania. Heartbroken, Tiamet decides to suicide by detonating the compressed mana energy inside his body. Hansoo runs towards the deepest parts of the tower to protect himself. The tower that compressed the mana storm is destroyed and the Spirit Lands mana storm spreads throughout the world. The world descends to chaos. Hansoo survives and sees a ship in the distance. He heads towards it and enters it. He sees the TMT series and Mudusella. For releasing the Ains from their bind, Mudusella helps release the bind in Hansoo. Mudusella orders TMT to beat Hansoo to near death. A crack is heard and Hansoo rises up. His bind is released. It is revealed that Eres and Keldian erased his memories and planted information for Hansoo to follow their plans. Hansoo asks to borrow the ship and beings heading towards the adventurers in the War Fortress. Hansoo decides to flip the whole world upside down. A Fairy appears. Chapter 296-300 Eres and Keldian wanted to create a coordinated army but an army of weaklings couldn't beat the residents of the Abyss, much like how the adventurer army couldn't do a thing to Tiamet. Hansoo decides to tell everyone in the Otherworld about the Abyss. The Fairy asks if it was okay since Hansoo was the only one born with the right to transcend. Hansoo states that by breaking the ceiling, people will be allowed to transcend and be as strong as Tiamet. And he would rather use these people to fight against the Abyss rather than an army of weakling. He tells the people of the Otherworld key information about how to deal with problematic abyss races. The Ains decide to ally with the Empire and Kingdom and begin their emigration to a new planet. A few Ains are left behind to give out Ain's Blessing. The adventurers in the Green Zone panic and chaos ensues. Some decide to rebel. After telling them information about the Abyss, Hansoo decides to go on vacation. He needs 2 years to heal him battered body and soul. He request the Fairy for the Solo Numbering 1 skill, Immortal Soul. The Fairy asks what he'll do once he comes out. Hansoo tells him that he'll become a Demon King who will lead the transcendents. Goals Achieved # The players and the Empire/Kingdoms are defeated, leaving humans in control of the Green Zone. # Humans gain the Ain's Blessing and can use it to obtain a Spirit. # He obtains his 4th skill, Immortal Soul. # Time Spent: Unknown. Category:Plot